La máscara
by Abulafia
Summary: Una historia sobre Shion quien, ya siendo patriarca, se da cuenta de que el cosmo de Dohko desaparece poco a poco.


Nota: ninguno de los personajes de Saint Seiya me pertenece, todos son propiedad de Masami Kuruma y Toei.

Otra vez no se me ocurrió ningún tituo descente, realmente lo lamento T.T

La máscara

Shion miró con melancolía las blancas nubes que desfilaban a través del gran ventanal que se alzaba justo delante del trono del patriarca.

Estaba muy cansado. El sabía que la tarea del patriarca siempre había sobresalido por ser una actividad tan importante como pesada, pero lo que había aprendido recientemente era que la responsabilidad se tornaba arrolladora hasta límites extremos cuando se trataba de organizar nuevamente un santuario casi totalmente destruido por una resiente batalla.

Por eso, aunque contaba con la gran ayuda de los nuevos caballeros dorados de Sagitario y Acuario -quienes habían recibido sus armaduras sólo dos meses atrás pero que con su buena disposición y ánimos habían logrado sacar grandes pesos de su espalda- la rutina diaria de buscar nuevos aprendices, entrenar a los recién llegados y resolver cualquier problema que superara las capacidades de los dos nuevos caballeros lo dejaban exhausto.

El nuevo patriarca estaba orgulloso de la tarea que se le había asignado, sin embargo ese día en especial se sentía profundamente agotado. No sólo físicamente (después de todo, al verlo distraído y distante, habían sido los nuevos caballero dorados quienes se habían ocupado de la mayor parte del entrenamiento ese día) sino también emocionalmente.

Hacia casi un año que se había despedido de Dohko, el caballero dorado de Libra, y , desde hacia casi un año, que día tras día sentía como lenta pero incesantemente el cosmo de su amigo disminuía hasta hacerse por momentos casi imperceptible para él.

Tras la batalla contra Hades y siendo ellos dos los únicos sobrevivientes, Atena les había designado a cada uno una tarea fundamental para el mantenimiento de la paz sobre la tierra. La de Shion era convertirse en el nuevo patriarca y organizar nuevamente a los caballeros de Atena, mientras que la de Dohko era una tarea totalmente desconocida para el caballero de Aries. La última vez que ambos se habían visto el caballero de Libra no se lo había dicho y él no había preguntado. Ahora se arrepentía.

Cada día desde el momento en que se habían separado Shion había sentido el cosmo de Dohko menguar lentamente. Al principio pensó que era normal, ya que él mismo había disminuido su energía a falta de una razón para mantenerse en guardia tan estrechamente. Sin embargo, mucho tiempo después de que el nuevo patriarca detuviera la disminución de su cosmo la del caballero de Libra continuaba incesantemente. En ese tiempo, Shion se encontraba en plena actividad tratando de encontrar jóvenes candidatos para las armaduras de oro por lo que tuvo que resignarse a dejar de lado el tema de su amigo confiando en que él sabría resolver el problema por sus propios medios. Pero la energía vital del caballero de Libra continuó disminuyendo causando cada vez más ansiedad en el corazón de Shion.

Actualmente el cosmo de Dohko había llegado hasta el punto de ser sumamente difícil para el patriarca sentirlo, algo totalmente impensable tiempo atrás teniendo en cuenta el cosmo fuerte y explosivo que su amigo tenía antes de marcharse.

Shion soltó un suspiro de preocupación. Habían sido muchas las noches que había permanecido en vela esperando algún llamado de auxilio de parte del caballero de Libra, algo que explicara la paulatina y constante disminución de su energía. Pero no importaba cuan atento estuviera ni cuanto esfuerzo hiciera por sentir algo, ese pedido sencillamente nunca llegó.

Shion se incorporó lentamente en si asiento y se acercó a la ventana para luego apoyarse en la cornisa. Sabía perfectamente que el cosmo del caballero de Libra había llegado a tal punto que al día siguiente por mucho que se esforzara ya no podría sentirlo.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza y dejó que un nudo se formara en su estómago libremente. Después de todo, esta era una de las pocas oportunidades que iba a tener en mucho tiempo de sentirse triste.

Al instante sintió como unos golpecitos suaves pero seguros resonaban en la puerta del salón pidiendo permiso para entrar.

- Adelante- dijo Shion automáticamente separándose rápidamente de la ventana y aproximándose al centro del salón.

La puerta se abrió dejando pasar al caballero de Sagitario quien se sorprendió al encontrar al patriarca de pie en medio de salón, pero supo disimularlo sin inconvenientes bajando la mirada mientras se acercaba a Shion y se arrodillaba a unos metros de él.

- ¿Qué pasa, Angora?- preguntó Shion amablemente haciendo señas al otro caballero para que se levantara. No le agradaba que las personas se inclinaran ante él.

Angora se levanto lentamente y miró fijamente la máscara que siempre cubría el rostro del patriarca con algo de curiosidad.

- Maestro- comenzó el caballero de Sagitario y Shion se sintió incómodo. Todavía no se acostumbraba a que los caballero se dirigieran a él de esa forma.- vengo a informarle que los aprendices están listos para comenzar el entrenamiento de la tarde- finalizó manteniendo una postura muy erguida y formal.

Shion se sintió incómodo una vez más. Después de todo, él y el muchacho que tenía delante eran de la misma edad. Se preguntó vagamente si el joven caballero sentiría el mismo respeto hacia él si supiera que su patriarca no sólo tenía su misma edad sino también sus mismos temores y angustias. No lo sabía.

En realidad, esa había sido la razón por la que al momento de hacerse cargo del santuario decidió utilizar a partir de entonces una máscara que cubriera su todavía juvenil rostro. Ser la máxima autoridad en el santuario no era sencillo y su juventud no lo ayudaba en absoluto.

- De acuerdo- respondió Shion caminando hacia el trono- comiencen con el entrenamiento, yo voy a ir en unos momentos-

Angora acepto la orden en silencio y se marchó.

Shion había llegado hasta el trono y permanecía inmóvil frente a él. Sabía que su tiempo para pensar en su amigo se había acabado. Distraídamente escuchó los sonidos de los aprendices comenzando su entrenamiento bajo la tutoría de los jóvenes caballeros de Sagitario y Acuario justo debajo de su ventana.

- Dohko- susurró Shion acercándose a la ventana- estoy seguro de que vamos a volver a vermos, porque estoy seguro de que aunque a partir de ahora ya no pueda sentirlo, tu cosmo gentil y apasionado nunca va a extinguirse completamente, no sin antes habernos encontrado nuevamente- dijo mientras caminaba lentamente a la puerta para salir al patio de entrenamiento- Confío en vos, seguro que lo que sea que esté sucediendo vos vas a poder solucionarlo. Y cuando nuestras misiones estén por fin cumplidas vamos a volver a encontrarnos- murmuró abriendo la gran puerta para salir del salón- y hasta que ese momento llegue yo voy a estar acá esperando- dijo cerrando la puerta al salir.

FIN


End file.
